poor crookshanks
by i'd rather be asleep
Summary: for having such a smart owner the cat is quite dim
1. intrigued

I wrote this ages ago. Like in 7th or 8th grade....I forget any way it was my first attempt at a harry potter fic. I do not own any Harry Potter paraphernalia 'tis all JKR's great works. Well enjoy this load of crap! Hahahahahhahahahhahaahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhaha   
  


Even when he had first laid his glowing yellow eyes on her, he knew that she was different,. He couldn't quite place his paw on it. It might have been the stiff way she sat or the stern look in her lamp-like eyes.   
  


Crookshanks had first seen her when his new owner, "Hermione," had brought him to the huge castle that the humans called "Hogwarts," humans were so weird he thought. Hermione had been in her third year at this place, whatever that meant, Crookshanks soon learned it was a school, seeing as Hermione was obsessed with school. Hermione let Crookshanks wander the grounds of the school, while she was in classes. She couldn't bare the thought of him being locked in a cage all the time. 

One day Crookshanks had been wandering around the halls. It was all quite boring, there was really nothing to do, there weren't any other cats to be seen here. He had taken to wandering the halls in search of Hermione, even if she couldn't be disturbed during class, it still gave him something to do. Well, one day (as I was saying) Crookshanks had been wandering the halls, when he saw a door ajar. Being a cat, curiosity got the best of him and he peeked into the room the door lead into. It was a third year Gryffindor class. He knew because he had spotted Hermione. As he looked around the class his eyes fell on her. Then quick as a flash, with a pop, she had disappeared. There stood professor McGonagall, so recognized because of all of Hermione's ravings about how great this woman was. Crookshanks had often seen Hermione talking to this woman.   
  


Crookshanks looked around, bewildered. Where had that cat gone? He'd seen many humans do that before, just disappear into thin air, but a cat? Was it possible? Then again, he did know that there was something very different about this certain cat.   
  


Crookshanks thought nothing of the cat the rest of the year. Too much was going on anyway-- he had made a friend with a strange, huge hairy guy named Sirius (his name sounded so familiar) get a hold of a stupid rat named Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Scabbers, what a stupid name for a guy trying to hide out after faking death, you would think he would have picked a better name, but anyway...   
  


Another thing driving all thought of the strange cat out of Crookshanks's mind was the dementors. They were always floating around the school, all he could think about half the time was all his years he sat in the Magical Menagerie, getting yelled at by that old witch. Yes, the dementors worked on cats, though not as well, he could think clearer than any human at least.   
  


And so the strange cat was forgotten about, until a few years later. 


	2. tragic ending

"Hermione!" 

"Y-yes Professor?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you! Keep this cat out side or in your common room! He is not to be wondering the whole bloody school!"   
  


Crookshanks had the bad habit of sneaking up behind McGonagall and rubbing his nose up against her, it frightened her quite a bit.   
  


"Sorry Professor! I'll try not to let it happen again." 

Hermione scooped up her cat and hauled him off to the common room, muttering about how know one respects the poor cat, and McGonagall of all people.   
  


One day, while wondering about the school, again, Crookshanks happened to see a door ajar! He thought back to his first year at Hogwarts. Back when he first saw her, the strange cat. He couldn't resist taking a peek in the door. He peered in and saw MgGonagall. Something about her reminded him of the cat. Maybe it was the stiff way she sat, or the stern look in her eyes-- suddenly the professor disappeared and there sat the cat! There were many "ooh's" and "ahh's" from the students.   
  


Crookshanks looked around wildly. What had happened? Slowly, yet oh so quickly it dawned on him. It had been her the whole time. The strange cat that had intrigued him so had been Professor McGonagall the whole time.   
  


Oh, why hadn't he seen it sooner? He knew that Sirius had not been a dog, and Pettigrew not a rat, yet he had overlooked that in the cat.   
  


"I wonder what's wrong with Crookshanks?" Hermione inquired one day. 

"Well not that I really care about that cat, but if I didn't know any better I would say he's heartbroken." said Ron. 

"Don't be thick, Ron, cats don't get heartbroken!" Harry said sniggering. 

"I'm not mental Harry, I was saying if I didn't know better." he retorted.   
  


The truth was that Crookshanks was heartbroken. He also felt very stupid for not realizing what the cat really was. Oh well! There is always Mrs. Norris!!! 


End file.
